


learn to expect the unexpected.

by tyjo_exe



Category: Big Brother RPF, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Big Brother AU, Charles doesn't have his wheelchair, Kinda, M/M, Other, Pre-Serum Hank, Reality TV, Romantic Comedy, SilverHavok, Strangers to Lovers, it'll be explained in the story i promise., literally the au that no one asked for but is getting anyway., not the hetero story you expected., they're all mutants but also kind of not, what the heck am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjo_exe/pseuds/tyjo_exe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sixteen people compete in a reality television show called "big brother", based on the novel 1984. in this game, you are constantly being watched by cameras and must always have a microphone on. every week, there is a head of household, who chooses two people to be evicted. after the two people are chosen, members of the house play in the power of veto competition - which is the advantage to get rid of a nominee and have the head of household replace that nominee with a new one. at the end of the week, one person is evicted and it starts all over. this is a game about trust, betrayal, and keeping your enemies close. it's full of twists and turns. there's, really, only one rule:</p><p>expect the unexpected.</p><p>and the first twist? everyone in the house is a mutant, a person of enhanced abilities, even though they're not allowed to use them.</p><p>witness the houseguests find themselves. watch as they find friendship, enemies, love. whoever lasts and makes it to finale gets the grand prize of five hundred thousand dollars.</p><p>welcome, to big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> the oc's in this fandom are not of my own creation!  
> sam & dylan were created by the lovely zoe.  
> frigg & q were created by the wonderful annette.  
> and julio was created by the amazing ray.  
> i have been given permission from all three of them to put their fantastic ocs into my story!  
> as for pietro in this story, he looks like evan peters' quicksilver and dresses like him, but he has aaron taylor-johnson's accent.  
> i'm trying to update this chapter at least once a month!

 

> four people enter the house at a time. the first to go in are charles, erik, dylan, and emma.
> 
> the next four go in. alex, quincy, azazel, and sam go in next.
> 
> four go in. pietro, frigg, julio, and sean.
> 
> finally, the last four go in. darwin, angel, janos, hank.

* * *

                 If you had told Alex Summers six months ago that he would be playing on the television game that he grew up watching with his little brother, he would have called you _batshit crazy_. Miracles don't ever work out, especially in his favor. But, here he is now, sitting in the living room where he watched countless veto meetings and evictions take place. He's watched this show for sixteen years, he knows it like the back of his own hand. He observes for a moment.  From what he can tell at the current moment, there's sixteen people in the house, but the vast majority of them were males. Himself included, there were ten males and six females. And, while that hardly seemed fair, he doesn't allow himself to dwell on that for very long - there's so many people talking at once, excited voices coming from all directions. Finally, a short (but not the shortest person here), chestnut haired male clears his throat and stands from his spot on the bright yellow couch.

                "I think some introductions are in order, am I correct?" He asked, making a few people (specifically, a blonde woman and a silver haired man) cheer in reply. The man smirked, swishing around his glass of champagne. "I'll start, then. My name is Charles. I was born in New York, and I lived there for most of my life, but I spent the last ten years in Oxford both for attending college classes and teacher them." There were a few scattered nods along the room, and someone said a small _holy shit, that's impressive_. Charles grinned again, and sat down once more before turning his head to a slightly older, more mature looking man. The man simply stared for a moment, before letting out a small sigh and standing up. "I'm Erik. I was born in Dusseldorf, Germany, but I lived most of my life in Poland," He sniffed, an unamused expression crossing his features, "I work in a metal factory." Once again, chatter spread through the room, many people wanting to know what it was like to live in Europe, other people wanting to know what kind of metal factory he worked in. Unfortunately for them, Erik refused to answer any of the questions and sat back down next to Charles. This went on for a while.

                Emma, the older, pretty blonde woman, was sold jewelry at a well known accessory based line. Angel, the half African-American, half Jewish girl who was around Alex's age, worked as an exotic dancer in a small town in Wyoming. Darwin, the attractive African American male, was a taxi driver from New York City. Hank, the brown haired, big footed nerd, was a graduate from Harvard University, and works there as a lab technician. Quincy preferred to be called 'Q', and they were from Brooklyn. Frigg, the youngest of the group, was homeschooled in some part of Western Montana. Pietro, the silver haired man, was born in a small country called Sokovia, but moved to Washington when he was around seven. He still has the accent, and he's still living in his mother's basement. Sam, a pretty dark brown haired girl with bright green eyes, is a baker who's engaged to a lawyer named Emmett. Julio, the hispanic young adult, was a college student. Sean, the red haired, freckle covered man, worked at an aquarium in Boston.

                Then they moved on to the next guy. He was.. _different looking_ , compared to the rest. His appearance, the tail, the bright red skin with the seemingly random patterns traced across, told the whole story. Mutant. The only thing he mumbled was "I'm Azazel." Nothing else was said. There was no standing. Everyone simply stared. Alex could feel his heart go out to him - as a mutant, as being a decent person. He would have said that he was right along there with him, but Alex didn't know any of these people, he didn't know how they would react to there being another mutant in the house. So, he kept his mouth shut. Next was Janos. He was equally as quite as Azazel, but managed to say that he was from a small part of New Orleans. Which left Alex and the other girl to introduce themselves.

                Clearing his throat, Alex stood up from his spot on the couch and glanced around. His gaze met Pietro's, and the silver haired man grinned at him, causing Alex to flush for a moment before going back to what he originally stood up to do. "I'm Alex. Uh, I'm a kindergarten teacher - er, at least, I'm going to be one, soon. I'm a teacher's assistant right now. I was born in Hawaii, but I live just outside of New York City." With that, he sat back down. The final person, a tall, brown haired girl, stood up and lightly twiddled her thumbs.

                "Uhm, hi, everyone. I'm Dylan. I'm a waitress, I was born in Scotland, and I'm currently living- shit!"

                Without even the smallest hint or warn, Dylan to let out a small shriek and stumbled backwards. She tripped over her own two feet, and would have completely fallen to the ground if Alex hadn't jumped up and gripped onto her waist to keep her from collapsing. Some of the other houseguests quickly asked if she was alright, while Alex gently helped Dylan sit back down on the couch, a small smirk making its way to his features as the younger girl let out a quick series of, _shit, what the hell, just my luck, good job, Dylan._  After checking her over once to make sure that she was alright, she cleared her throat and started to talk again. "I, uh- sorry, I'm sort of really, really clumsy. It's a curse." Dylan joked, smoothing her shirt with her hands. The other housemates seemed to laugh it off, and went back to talking in small little groups, but Alex knew that tone. He could sense the unease in her voice. She was hiding something. Not that he really cared, it was her life, she could tell whatever lies she wanted to, but something told him that it had to be something serious enough that she wouldn't be comfortable talking about.

                But.. It wasn't his business. So he wouldn't pry.

                After everyone seemed to calm down, just a little bit, Pietro stood up and said, "You know, I sort of just threw my bag on a random bed and didn't even look at any of the rooms. Room tour?" And, though he was speaking to the entire house, his gaze was completely focused on Alex. It was unnerving, causing the blond to turn his head, but he still nodded his head. "Yeah, room tour sounds good." He spoke up, as a few others let out small murmurs as a reply. So Pietro, Alex, Dylan, Q, and Darwin started their small adventure through the house. Sean, Angel, and Hank went into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar, quietly talking with one another. Charles, Erik, Emma and Julio all went outside, Erik muttering something about needing a cigarette. Sam was going to join them, and was half way out the backyard door, when production called over the speakers. "Sam - please go to the diary room." She groaned, turned on her heel, and made her way back to the living room, and then went through the small side door.

* * *

                 "So, Sam, what was your first reaction when you walked into the house?"

  
                "Honestly, I was so overwhelmed. It's just so big! And there's so many people here, oh god. I was just really, really excited to actually be here. It's exactly how I thought it would go, but absolutely nothing like I thought. But, I'm pretty sure at least a couple of things are going to get broken by the end of the week. Everything is just so old looking! I.. I love it."

                "And are there any housemates who you've taken an interest in so far? Anyone pop out to you?"

                "I mean, just from first impressions.. That dude with the white hair, Pietro? He looks like an alright guy. I'm getting good vibes from him, honestly. Seems like a really good dude. Erik, on the other hand," A laugh, "He looks like a real dick. There's something off about him that I just can't seem to get."

                "Alright, Sam. Thank you very much."

* * *

                 By the time Sam had gone into the diary room, Alex had completely lost sight of Frigg, Janos, and Azazel, but he really didn't about it, because Dylan was tugging impatiently on his arm, pulling him along so they would stick with the group. The first thing that they did was go to the room that was right off the living room. There were only two bedrooms, with four beds in each room. Eight beds, two people per bed. There were sixteen of them, so there was just enough room for everyone to sleep. And though Alex cringed at the idea of having to share a bed with someone he didn't know, it wasn't the worst case scenario. The first bedroom was a vibrant array of colors - purples and blues and greens. The beds were made out of dark wood, and they looked so polished to the point where they were completely shining. There were two beds pressed against one wall, and another two beds against the other wall. So, it was a bit cramped, but definitely manageable. Pietro quickly rushed to the bed on the far right, where there were two duffle bags. He glanced down at the name tag of one of the duffle bags, before sighing. "Looks like I'm sharing a bed with that Angel chick." He spoke up, before turning his attention back towards the others.

                "Sean and I are sharing a bed, I think. We put our bags on the same bed." Q spoke up, shrugging their shoulders before pointing to the next room. "We put our stuff in there." Now being the one to lead the group, Q opened the door that lead to the next room. It was the room that Alex had thrown his bag in, but he hadn't gotten a proper look the first time around. Stepping in after Q, Alex blinked. It was another vibrant room, but instead of there being cool colors like the room before, they were all warm. The beds were made from the same dark wood, but the colors changed drastically. This room was made up of reds, oranges, and yellows everything. It was almost too bright. Turning his head, he located his bag, then curiously glanced at the duffle bag that was resting next to his on the bed. Dylan.

                He turned his head towards her and smiled gently. Well, there were worse people to share a bed with - like Erik. God, he felt bad for the person who had to do that. "Looks like we're bunk mates." He hummed, causing her to laugh. "Hope you don't mind being cold. I'm a blanket hog." Dylan hummed. Alex's eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open in fake shock. "That's gonna mean war. I hope you're well prepared for that." He said, voice serious. She smirked right back at him, taking a step forward, opening her mouth to give some threatening reply-

                Before tripping over someone else's duffle bag and falling right on her face. Unfortunately, Alex hadn't been quite as quick this time around, and was completely unable to catch her. The room was dead quiet for a moment, everyone to shocked to say a word. Then, Pietro started to laugh, just lightly for a moment, and before full on erupting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Dylan joined him after a moment as Alex helped her up. The laughter made his heart skip a beat, hardly noticeable to even himself. But it happened, and he tried to ignore it. "You good?" He asked, letting go of her arm and taking a step back. She simply nodded, her face in a complete grin.

* * *

                 The house tried to make dinner together a few hours later, but sixteen people trying to cook a meal simply didn't work. Hank and Charles quickly shooed everyone else out of the kitchen and had them wait at the round, wooden table. And, though their dinner of beef stew and mashed potatoes wasn't the greatest thing Alex had ever eaten, he had never felt so comfortable and relaxed in his life. And, yeah, the Head of Household competition was tomorrow, and two people were going to be put on the block. But, that was tomorrow, and really, there wasn't anything to worry about now.

                Dinner finished after about forty five minutes, and one by one, people started to go to bed. The sleeping arrangements for the first bedroom were Erik and Sam, Charles and Hank, Pietro and Angel, and Frigg and Darwin. For the second room, there was Alex and Dylan, Q and Sean, Azazel and Janos, and Emma and Julio. Alex was one of the last people to go to sleep, leaving Pietro and Hank by themselves outside. He quickly changed into a comfortable shirt and sweatpants before quietly climbing into bed next to Dylan. He could feel her body heat radiating off of her, so he quickly turned on his side so his back was to her. Sharing a bed with someone was something that he was going to have to get used to, but he would survive. And, like earlier, there were worse situations to be in. He had trouble actually falling asleep, not used to this environment yet, not used to being surrounded by strangers. His thoughts were racing, but after what he assumed was about an hour, he finally felt himself starting to doze off.

                His last thought before completely drifting off was of gentle laughter that sounded like bells.

 


	2. Week One, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the oc's in this fandom are not of my own creation!  
> sam & dylan were created by the lovely zoe.  
> frigg & q were created by the wonderful annette.  
> and julio was created by the amazing ray.  
> i have been given permission from all three of them to put their fantastic ocs into my story!  
> as for pietro in this story, he looks like evan peters' quicksilver and dresses like him, but he has aaron taylor-johnson's accent.

            There are certain things you have to disclose when signing up for Big Brother. Health issues, both physical and mental, any sort of medication you needed to have with you at all times, your occupation, and whether or not you're a mutant – if you are the latter, then you need to explain to them, in full detail, what exactly your mutation is. None of this information gets released to any of the other houseguests. It's up to you, as a contestant, to tell other people about it if you desire.

            Explaining his mutation in an interview had been hard to do at first. Alex had developed his mutation only a few years back, when he was thirteen. He had gotten into a fight with a guy at school, over something that he couldn’t even remember properly; and he had gotten so angry that he had – well, “unleashed” is the best way to describe it. One moment, he was angry, and there was a sort of swelling of heat in his chest. The next moment, the building was collapsing, his shirt had a huge circular hole in it, and all he could see was red. Plasmid energy – he had it and it wasn’t under control. And it was something he always worried abou, especially after being chosen to go into the Big Brother house.

            Fortunately for him, in the past 36 hours he’s been in the house, even if he had become angry, even if he could feel the plasma boiling up inside his chest, his arms, his veins – he never lost control. Even when Eric woke him up at six that morning, having a screaming match with Sam, Alex had somehow stayed in complete control. He figured that it had to do with the producers; maybe there was some sort of field around the house that prevented his mutation from triggering.

            But, yes, waking up at six in the morning because of a loud argument between Sam and Erik wasn’t the coolest thing in the world. They were all supposed to be asleep, having been jetlagged and overly exhausted from the day before. Alex sat up, eyes bleary, and Dylan soon followed suit, yawing. “What’s goin’ on?” Dylan asked, shifting on the bed. Alex shrugged his shoulders and got out of the bed. “Stay here.” He mumbled to her before making his way into the living room, where the yelling was coming from. Pietro was already out there, standing in between the two sources of the yelling. He looked wide awake, like he’s been up for hours already. His gaze went to Alex, and the blond shrugged once more.

            “What the hell, you guys? It’s not even light out yet, and you’re waking up the entire house!” He snapped, causing both Sam and Erik to shut up immediately. Erik spoke up after a beat of silence. “She kicked me off of the bed, and I woke up on the ground.” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the girl across from him. “I kick people when I sleep sometimes! It doesn’t happen very often!” Sam snapped right back, hands balling into fists at her sides.    

            “You should have warned me!”

            “I already told you, it doesn’t happen very often!”

            “Even so!”

            “Just get over it!”

            Alex let out a groan, pressing his palms against his eyelids, starting to get even more frustrated. “I’m going to put a pot of coffee on.” He mumbled, turning his attention back to Pietro as Erik and Sam continued to bicker, “I feel like it’s going to be a long morning.” Pietro nodded in agreement, quickly making his way over to Alex. “Their arguing is going to wake the entire house up at this rate.” Pietro sighed, accent thick as he moved to sit on one of the breakfast bar stools, resting his elbows on the small table. Alex rolled his shoulders back, his concentration going back to the coffee pot for a moment.

            “Hopefully, I can persuade them to at least take their arguing outside with the promise of coffee.” Alex hummed, gathering four mugs and setting them on the counter. Sam and Erik were still arguing in the living room, but their voices were noticeably quieter. Alex hoped that whoever had been awoken by the two of them could fall asleep easy now that they weren’t as loud. Alex let out a small breath of relief, running his fingers through his hair.

            Pietro considered Alex for a moment, blue eyes looking him over before he got off of the breakfast bar stool and made his way back into the living room. (If Alex didn’t know any better, he would say that Pietro had started to run, and then scrunched his face up, as if something was wrong. But Alex had to be imagining it.) “If you guys go into the yard you can be as loud as you want.” Pietro spoke up, resting against the wall that connected the living room to the kitchen. Erik and Sam fell completely quiet, but neither of them moved. Pietro sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Alex made coffee for you.”

            That, apparently, was all the motivation they needed. Erik stomped into the kitchen first, swiping a mug of steaming hot coffee, and opening up the sliding door that lead outside. Sam trailed behind him, grabbing her mug, much more gentle than Erik had. “Sorry for waking you up.” She said softly, sending him a quick smile before shuffling outside and closing the screen door. They started arguing again, but their voices were so muffled that you couldn’t make out the words that they were saying.

            With a shake of his head, Alex grabbed the two remaining mugs and walked towards Pietro. “Here, I doubt that we’re going to fall back asleep after all of that.” He said gently, pressing the mug into the other’s hand. “My mom never let me have anything other than decaf before.” Pietro hummed, clutching the mug tightly before taking a small sip. “Said I didn’t need the extra energy runnin’ through me.” Alex blinked a few times at that, before letting out a breath of air through his nose that resembled a small laugh.

            “Well, it might make you more jittery.” He mused, taking a swig from his own cup and glancing out to the backyard. It was starting to become light out, a trail of sunlight barely becoming visible over the buildings. Alex hummed over the rim of his mug. “Hammock?” He questioned, and Pietro’s eyes widened up just the mention. “Really? Even if they’re biting each other’s heads off out there?” He questioned, talking all at once, and Jesus, he was acting as if he had three cups of coffee already instead of a few sips of a single one. Alex couldn’t help but wince – was this guy like this constantly? Even so, he nodded his head once and opened the door to the backyard. Yelling automatically flooded through from the door, causing Alex and Pietro both to quickly leave the kitchen and go outside, shutting the door behind them.

            Thankfully, the hammock was on the other side of the yard, far enough away from Erik and Sam to ignore their arguing. Pietro got on the hammock first, putting his cup on the ground as he did. Alex climbed in after him. The hammock started swaying lightly, causing Alex to let out a small sigh of content. He took a glance to the sky, the dark color starting to become more a less dark blue. “Were you awake before they started arguing?” He questioned, turning his gaze back to Pietro.

            The other man shrugged his shoulders, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Was up before that. I don’t really sleep much.” Pietro mumbled out, voice highly muffled due to his arm being thrown dramatically over his face. Alex nodded slightly, knowing all too well about not sleeping. He hadn’t slept properly since had had discovered his own mutation – he had been afraid of losing control when he wasn’t conscience. And, sure, he came to the conclusion a long time ago that sleeping didn’t mean he would lose control. But he was never able to really shake the habit of staying awake, just to be safe.

            “I get that. I don’t usually sleep much. But yesterday was so exhausting, I didn’t have much trouble falling asleep.” Alex yawned, shutting his eyes again before turning his head so it was facing the side of the building. Pietro was quiet for a long moment, before he spoke up again. “When we moved here from Sokovia, my mom and I had trouble adjusting to the time difference. We were still running on Sokovian time; you know? Mom started drinking coffe and writing when she couldn’t sleep. I started running.” He smiled after a brief second, but then it was gone. “Never stopped running. Not until recently.” He sounded almost... angry, like he never wanted to stop running. And Alex could understand that, really – he’s been his whole life, and it seemed that Pietro had been doing the same thing.

A few meters away, the arguing ceased. Alex visibly perked up; he lifted his head, turning his attention to where Sam and Erik had been previously arguing. Erik had apparently gone back inside, leaving Sam to lay down on one of the outdoor couches. Her cup of coffee was resting on the short table next to her. The arguing was done for now; he could finally go back to bed, where Dylan was, undoubtedly, sprawled out. But Pietro looked so content laying there, the rocking of the hammock making him appear to be at complete ease.

Sleeping could wait. This was exactly where Alex wanted to be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the most glorious of updates, but i figured that an update was in order ! it's been a month, sorry – the downfalls of being a college student is that i don't have a lot of time to actually write this. this chapter was originally going to be much longer, but everything that i wanted to put in this chapter sounded better in a different chapter. next time there will be the hoh competition and nominations !


End file.
